HK-Aerial
]] An '''HK-Aerial' is refered to a wide variety of Skynet's large airborne VTOL-capable Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer. it retains the form and maneuver system but on a much larger scale. With wingspans of up to 108 feet Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines DVD Extras and a devastating array of under-slung and wing mounted lasers, missiles, and plasma cannons, the HK-Aerial is fearsome and terrifying to behold. Often operating in support of ground sweeps by swarms of Series 800 Endoskeletons, they are one of the more dangerous targets for the members of the Resistance to engage. HK-Aerials can be brought down by shoulder fired surface to air missiles. Future War scenes in The Terminator and Terminator 2: Judgment Day Variants The HK-Aerial has been deployed in many configurations by both Skynet and the Soviet Artificial Intelligence MIR. There are light raiders seen patrolling the wastelands of the Future War''The Terminator''Terminator 2: Judgment Day, massive and heavily armed ground support craft''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, as well as troop transport variants ''The Terminator: Hunters and Killers which on occasion have been captured and subverted for use by the Resistance.The Terminator: Future ShockThe Terminator: Skynet Continually engineering upgrades to the original design, a smaller, more agile air unit is available in a sleeker, more organic design with the HK-VTOL, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1 DVD Commentary for the episode a unit powerful enough to carry a Boeing 747 jet engine in a cargo sling. Notes * The HK-Aerial was the very first Hunter Killer seen, appearing in the opening moments of the first film of Terminator series. * Jonathan Mostow stated in a documentary that the HK-Aerials in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines were redesigned to be more "shark-like and organic". * The HK was redesigned for both Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines and Terminator Salvation, which can be explained as a result of the alternation of the timelines in-universely. * In Terminator Salvation: Movie Preview, a HK Aerial from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines is depicted, rather than the Terminator Salvation HK Aerial. * In Terminator Salvation, the Transport is able to store two HK-Aerials. Merchandise File:Hunterkiller.playmates.jpg|Hunter Killer with T-700 (Playmates, 2009) Appearances ;Films * The Terminator * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * ''Terminator Salvation ;Comics * The Terminator (NOW Comics) * Terminator: All My Future's Past * Terminator: The Burning Earth * The Terminator: Hunters and Killers * The Terminator: The Dark Years * The Terminator: The Enemy Within * Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future * Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Nuclear Twilight * Terminator 2: Infinity * Terminator: Revolution * Terminator Salvation: Sand in the Gears * Terminator Salvation: Movie Preview * Terminator/Robocop: Kill Human ;Novels * T2: The Future War * Dark Futures * Terminator Salvation: Cold War * Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire ;Games * The Terminator: Future Shock * The Terminator: Skynet * Terminator 3: War of the Machines * Terminator 3: The Redemption * Terminator: Salvation ;Television series * Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series Gallery ;The Terminator Image:HK_Aerial_2029.jpg Image:Flying Hunter Killer.JPG|The Terminator ;Terminator 2: Judgment Day Image:8632715 9.jpg Image:HK-Aerial_vs_Stinger1.JPG Image:HK-Aerial_vs_Stinger2.JPG ;Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Image:HK-Aerial_T3.JPG Image:Terminator 12.jpg Image:HK-Aerial_T3_Groundsupport.JPG Image:T3-promo-future-t-850.jpg ;Terminator Salvation Image:HK.JPG|Terminator Salvation Image:Trailer4-52.JPG Image:Terminatorsalvation-302-36.jpg Image:Terminatorsalvation-302-44.jpg Image:Trailer4-9.JPG References Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer Category:Terminator 2: Judgment Day Category:Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Category:Terminator Salvation Category:Terminator Salvation: Cold War Category:Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series Category:The Terminator